The worldwide health problem created by malaria has been made more difficult by the spread of drug- resistant parasites. We have developed an orally available and inexpensive class of novel drugs that act against both chloroquine-resistant and chloroquine-sensitive malaria. This project carries on preclinical development of a drug candidate that has been selected from this innovative class of potent antimalarials designed to overcome drug resistance. The candidate will be advanced through the ultimate stages of preclinical testing. Thus, pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, pharmacology, and toxicity evaluations will be performed in both rats and monkeys. The overall goal will be completion of preclinical studies leading to approval of an Investigative New Drug (IND) application for the drug to be used in a Phase 1 human clinical trial.